Lewa (1e generatie)
Lewa was de luchthartige en geestige Toa Mata van Lucht, een deel van het team belast met het ontwaken van de Grote Geest Mata Nui. Na blootstelling aan Energie Protodermis, werd hij veranderd in de Toa Nuva van Lucht. Biografie Toa Mata Vroege leven Lewa en de rest van zijn team werden gemaakt op Artakha. Zij werden vervolgens naar Daxia, waar ze werden gewekt en kennis met elkaar Helryx' stem, die ook uitgelegd de reden achter de oprichting; het doel is voogden voor de Grote Geest Mata Nui. Naar aanleiding hiervan werden de Toa Mata getraind in de strijd door Hydraxon. Een van de eerste oefeningen die betrokken zijn ontsnapt uit Spinax; andere betrokken Hydraxon nemen van hun Kanohi en hen te verbergen over het eiland. Lewa kon zijn eigen Kanohi Miru verzamelt uit een meer gevuld met agressieve vissen, en uiteindelijk besefte dat het de bedoeling was om een oefening in teamwork, en samen met Gali om hun maskers te verwerven. Mata Nui Zoektocht naar de maskers Landing op Mata Nui, Lewa ontdekte zijn Lucht bevoegdheden opslaan van een Taku vogel valt, en vond Le-Koro en een ontmoeting met de bevolking daar. Lewa werd verteld van zijn lot te ontwaken Mata Nui en nederlaag Teridax, die het terroriseren van de Matoran. Lewa ontmoet met de andere Toa kort, en vervolgens linksaf naar zijn Kanohi maskers te vinden. Op de weg, liep hij in Gali, en redde haar toen ze viel in het moeras. Hij leerde van Matau de locatie van zijn eerste masker, de Kanohi Kakama. Op weg naar het masker, werd hij aangevallen door een Nui-Jaga, maar hij begraven onder de bomen en ging de grot. Na enige moeite, was hij in staat om de Kanohi herstellen en vloog uit een onderwater grot met behulp van de nieuwe krachten de Kanohi hem toegekend. Kort daarna werd hij slingeren op wijnstokken hoog in de luifel toen hij werd aangevallen door een Nui-Rama. Het klopte zijn masker af, en hij kelderde naar beneden, in de richting van de wachtende kaken van een Muaka. Hij werd echter gered door Onua, die een gat in de grond onder de Rahi had gemaakt. Vaardigheden en eigenschappen Net als zijn element, Lewa is wild en zorgeloos. Hij heeft een sterke toewijding aan het helpen van zijn vrienden en zijn dorp, maar dit vriendelijkheid strekt zich zelfs aan mensen die hij niet goed kent. Hij heeft een duidelijke afkeer van water. Lewa was aanvankelijk zeer overmoedig, maar zijn tal van avonturen hebben hem gerijpt. Toen de Toa Mata eerst op het eiland aankwamen, was hij een van de Toa die wilde solo te gaan op zijn missie, maar hij was een lesje in teamwerk, toen hij werd gevangen genomen door de Nui-Rama en maakte de eerste besmette Toa van het eiland. Terwijl onder de invloed van Teridax werd hij agressief gek totdat Onua in de Rama korf brak en versloeg hem, kloppen uit de geïnfecteerde masker. De Toa Nuva van Lucht is ook erg in contact met het bos en de natuur in. Hij heeft een voorliefde voor Rahi en een keer Graalok de Ash dragen vrije plaats van te laten Jaller doden. Hij is veel beter bij gevechten in de lucht dan op de grond. In de lucht kan hij daar vrij en nauwkeurig bewegen, terwijl hij onhandiger en minder goed ter been op de grond raakt. Sinds zijn ervaring met de Krana wordt gehecht aan zijn gezicht, heeft Lewa in staat geweest om telepathisch communiceren met de Bohrok en hun relaties. Hij kreeg ook onbewuste kennis over de Bohrok en hun missie. Dit leidde een aantal van zijn teamgenoten hem aanvankelijk wantrouwen, maar hij is sindsdien terugverdiend hun vertrouwen. Als Toa van Lucht, Lewa heeft de mogelijkheid om maken, te beheren en te absorberen lucht. Hij kan zuigen de lucht uit een gebied om een vacuüm te creëren. Bij zijn transformatie in een Toa Nuva, waren zijn krachten sterk verbeterd. Masker en gereedschap Als Toa Mata, Lewa hanteerde een Bijl en droeg de Kanohi Miru, de Grote Mask of Levitatie. Dit laat hem langzaam zijn dalende snelheden of zweven in de lucht. Echter, in voorbereiding op zijn eerste binnenkomst in de Mangaia verzamelde hij vijf andere grote maskers: Kakama, Hau, Pakari, Akaku, en Kaukau. Wanneer al deze maskers werden verzameld en geplaatst op een Lewa standbeeld bij de Kini-Nui, het standbeeld gaf een gouden Kanohi voort. Nadat hij werd een Toa Nuva, werd Lewa bijl omgetoverd tot een paar lucht katana, zwaarden, die hij in combinatie kon gebruiken met zijn levitatie macht om updrafts vangen en te stuwen zichzelf tijdens de vlucht. Zijn masker werd de Miru Nuva, de Kanohi Nuva van levitatie, waarmee hij het aandeel van de bevoegdheden van het Miru met anderen. De vijf masker krachten verloren in de transformatie van zijn gouden Kanohi vervangen verzamelde hij de desbetreffende vijf Kanohi Nuva, die op zijn Suva blijven. Een van zijn lucht katana werd gebroken door Reidak in een later avontuur, hoewel de Matoran Velika aangeboden aan een nieuwe katana in de plaats te smeden. In zijn adaptieve pantser, Lewa Nuva hanteert een lucht sabel in plaats van zijn Lucht Katana. Hij kreeg ook een adaptieve wapen, dat een Midak Skyblaster werd voor zijn conflict met de Makuta Phantoka. In het luchtruim van Karda Nui paste de armor om krachtige raketten meer gecontroleerde vlucht zijn, maar het plafond van de koepel afgesneden toegang Lewa om zijn vijf middelbare Kanohi Nuva. De raketten, de adaptieve wapen, en de lucht sabel Lewa's werden allemaal opgeborgen door de adaptieve armor bij Lewa aangepast aan de Axalara T9 bedienen. Productinformatie 8535 Lewa werd verspreid in de zomer van 2001 met de eerste release van BIONICLE sets. De set zesendertig stuk bus in te stellen. Als men de versnelling verplaatst op de achterkant van de set, zou het model zijn rechterarm en de bijl hanteerde hij slingeren. delen Lewa zou kunnen worden gecombineerd met die van de Toa Mata zet Gali en Kopaka bouwen Toa Kaita Wairuha, volgens de instructies verdeeld tussen de instructieboeken van de drie componenten sets. 8567 Lewa Nuva werd uitgebracht in het najaar van 2002 met 36 stuks. Deze nieuwe Lewa gekenmerkt zilver Nuva armor, nieuwe benen stukken, een nieuw Kanohi en nieuwe Toa gereedschap. Deze tools, zijn Lucht Katana, kunnen worden gehouden met de uiteinden wees naar hem toe en Lewa Nuva zijn armen uitgestrekt op de vlucht Lewa in het verhaal te simuleren. Wanneer het tandwiel aan de achterzijde verplaatst, zouden beide armen Lewa verplaatsen, maar door verplaatsing van het toestel van zijn linker schouder op zijn rug en vervangen door een pen rechterarm kon worden zelfstandig draaien. Het tandwiel aan de achterzijde kan dan worden geschoven van een "open" tegen terugstroming van het model waardoor de werking van de transmissie functie om een "gesloten" positie waarin dit had het gebruik tandwiel (en dus de arm) stabiliteit in pose. De bus adverteert mogelijkheid Lewa Nuva om zijn Lucht Katana hanteren aan weerszijden van de ene hand, maar hij heeft nooit gezien om dit te doen in het verhaal. De Lewa Nuva set kan worden gecombineerd met de Gali Nuva en Kopaka Nuva sets te Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha volgens de instructies op te bouwen in de rug van elke set het instructieboekje. 8686 Toa Lewa werd begin 2008 in de Phantoka vorm door de Adaptive Armor aan hem verleende vrijgegeven. Deze set bevat 52 stukken, waaronder een aangepaste vorm van het Miru Nuva en vier zilveren ballen die de destructieve licht uitbarstingen ontslagen door zijn Midak Skyblaster. Hij, samen met de rest van de Phantoka bus sets, zijn in staat om "team-up" met een kleine 2008 Matoran set. Hij werd meestal geadverteerd als een verbinding met 8944 Tanma, maar kon combineren met een van de Av-Matoran of Shadow Matoran van dat jaar. Lewa kan ook gecombineerd worden met Tanma, 8691 Antroz en 8947 Radiak om Makuta Spiriah maken met behulp van instructies op BIONICLE.com. Trivia * Lewa werd geuit door Dale Wilson in de film Mask of Light. * Lewa was Leigh Gallagher's favoriete BIONICLE karakter aan te trekken. * Tijdens de fasen van prototype BIONICLE werd Lewa genoemd Bijl. * Lewa heeft Treespeak niet totdat hij aankwam op Mata Nui. Externe links * 8535 Lewa Mata Bouwplannen op LEGO.com * 8567 Lewa Nuva Bouwplannen op LEGO.com * 8686 Phantoka Lewa Nuva Bouwplannen op LEGO.com * Lewa Nuva (pilot vorm) Bouwplannen op LEGO.com Categorie:Aanbevolen chronicles Categorie:Personages Categorie:1e generatie Categorie:Toa Categorie:Toa Mata Categorie:Toa Nuva Categorie:Bohrok Categorie:Sets Categorie:Lucht